User talk:FreddieMercury
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wonderland Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quests by Area page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:18, 2010 March 20 Ok Mercury :P You aksed me about wikia editing -P I will help you edit and fill out this wiki. But as your the admin. Please ask me what you want me to do. If it is quest please specify the quests. I can only play for long periods during Saturday and Sunday. So I will do most of my work on those days. : Yeah thanks, for now I am focusing on adding guides to all new V6 quests, so add to them if you want to. : I have added many but I've been almost the only one adding to it lately, so it's been taking me a long time. Let me know if you need help on anything : FreddieMercury 10:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello um im wondering if you can help me lv up? My wonderland online life. I've play wonderland online 3 years ago and i know alot about this game because of playing wonderland online here are the things that i know about this game:Secret hidden skills(it dose not include fire ) Water Secret hidden skills(all of these are supporting skills) free from mess:42 wis and 1 int. Sleep:47 wis and 2 int. Revival:52 wis and 1 int. Recover normal(it dose not work in earth):58 wis,3 int. Earth Secret hidden skills. Acrolitch attack:int 114 and 9 wis. Summon Mosquito:Wis 58,12 con,int 58,1 str and 30 agi. Wind Secret hidden skill(these are all melee skills) Shadow attack:Agi 85. After image attack:Agi 103 and 50 Str. Storm attack:Agi 124 and Str 65. I dont want to explain too much. = My name in the game is**ery** but i deleted that account because its a useless chracter. So my name now in the game is LIGHT97 i had learn all the Water secret hidden skills and my current level is 31 and i'm from the server aries.When i deleted **ery** he was still level 20+ and his atttribute is water.Thanks to bursting thogh i don't have a dairy cattle because i sell it to a friend of mine. Reply Okay Freddie, i'll help here in what i can. i' ve played wonderland online since like 2 months ago im lv 21 at the moment ( in sagitta, usually s2) soo if i find something taths not here or incomplete, i'll add it :D (im interested in compounding stuff :P i live doing it xD so i mostly came up with some recipes lol ) Ello hi there. I've also been playing for quite a while, around a couple of years and I hope I can contribute to this awesome page a little. I play on Leo 1 and have a few characters, many of them quite nice levels. If anyone needs any help i'll be glad to give a hand. contact me on PhoenaQue. AlabamaDream 14:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Freeddie, I've been playing for years now. But today I just kinda decided to maybe start adding things on this Wiki. I'll try my best to complete some of the unfinished pages which I'm familiar with :) Thanks for the invite I worked hard on teh Ground Beetle page. If there are edits you would like to make, please sign you name at the bottom of teh page so I know who edited that page. Thanks Here is a spam pages I found on the Wiki. I can post more if I find any:: http://wonderlandonline.wikia.com/wiki/Ketek Hey there, I made a bit of a mess on the Harl Grass page. I was just sprucing it up a bit and accidentally caused it all to be jumbled into one column. Sorry about that. 20:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Rumplegrump (talk) Hello, thank you for allowing me to help out. I wanted to organize the main page to make things a bit more appealing, and easy to navigate. I was going to change the background color as well, but since I am not a admin, I cannot do that. I saw how nicely colored this wiki was: http://limeodyssey.wikia.com/wiki/Lime_Odyssey_Wiki and wanted this one to be colored as well. I saw how organized this one was: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia and wanted to organize Wonderlands as well. I wasn't going to copy their colors and style of course, just the neatness and niceness. I made out the code and uploaded the pictures for the new main page, but I have not uploaded it yet since I was trying to change the background color, only to discover I can't. Is it ok if I tidy up the main page? And can i request help with changing the background color? Xelxski (talk) 21:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello ^^ Please can u edit the WL logo? :) 12th november a girl posted one :3